halofandomcom-20200222-history
Joyride Studios/Halo 1 Exclusives
The Joyride Halo 1 Exclusives were manufactured by Joyride Studios. All the figures were based on the characters from Halo: Combat Evolved. Campaign Active camouflage Elite The Active camouflage Elite was released in July 2004. It features an Elite in Active camouflage, and armed with an Energy Sword. Active camouflage Master Chief The Active camouflage Master Chief was released September 2003 as a mail-away exclusive. It features John-117 in Active camouflage. It is armed with a MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System and Sniper Rifle. Battle Damaged Master Chief The Battle Damaged Master Chief was originally available in October, and was released again in May 2004. It is a GameStop exclusive. It is armed with an Assault Rifle, Pistol, and Plasma Rifle. E3 2003 Mini Master Chief The E3 2003 Mini Master Chief was given away during the 2003 E3, when the first Halo 2 trailer was released. The figure is molded in black and comes an Assault Rifle. The figure was given away in grab bags at the entrance. It comes in a clear Halo 1 polybag, and the words, 'E3 03 PROTO', on the back. Many people at the convention, due to the lack of security, had their bags raided by people looking for the collectible toy. Mini Master Chief The Mini Master Chief was a pre-sale giveaway at Gamestop and EB Games in late 2003. There were only 2000 of these figures, in three variants: green, red, and blue. It comes with an Assault Rifle. After running short on these figures, Joyride began shipping some of the red and blue variants in screen-printed "polybags" with folded over and stapled tops rather than the usual blank bags with cardboard tops. A green version of the screen-printed polybag variant exists, but was completely heat sealed and handed out during E3. Multiplayer Black Spartan The Battle-Damaged Black Spartan was released in May 2004 and was a Toywiz.com exclusive. It is armed with a Shotgun, Pistol, and Needler. Cobalt Spartan There were two different cobalt Spartan figures released: a regular variant and a battle-damaged variant. *The battle-damaged variant was made available in May 2004, and was an EB Games and GameStop exclusive. It was armed with an Assault Rifle, Rocket launcher, and Plasma Pistol. *The regular variant was released in August 2004 and was an EB Games and GameStop exclusive. It was armed with a Sniper Rifle, a Pistol, and a Needler. Both figures feature 18 points of articulation. Maroon Spartan The Battle-Damaged Maroon Spartan was made available May 2004, and is a GameStop and EB Games exclusive. It is armed with an Assault Rifle, Sniper Rifle and a Needler. Labeling On each action figure unit, Joyride has included a serial number, which allows you to find out when the action figure was created. The date code has four numbers followed by 'SS' actually stamped or embossed in the cardboard. The first three digits are the date the product was made, and the fourth digit is the year. For example: 2653SS means the product was manufactured on the 265th day of 2003 (9/23/2003).http://www.eplanetx.net/grmach1.html Sources Category:Action Figures